Song fanfic
by stayouyou
Summary: One night the gang goes to karoke they want to confess their love but will everything will go as planned. It is one-shoot for each couple. Hope you like it.
1. Style

**The song is in bold** and what they thing normal.

* * *

Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Lissana, Rogue, Lucy, Sting, Yukino, Jellal, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Mira, Freed, Cana and Bixsclow we're at the karoke. Most of the girls decided to confess to the guys with a song. Levy started this was what she was singing.

 **"Style"**

 **Midnight,**  
 **You come and pick me up, no headlights**

Gajeel was suprised that his Shrimp sung that good. Yes he did say his shrimp because he is in love with her

 **A long drive,**  
 **Could end in burning flames or paradise**  
 **Fade into view, oh, it's been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you)**

While singing Levy was looking direcly at Gajeel so that he know that the song is for him.

 **I should just tell you to leave 'cause I**  
 **Know exactly where it leads but I**  
 **Watch us go 'round and 'round each time**

 **You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**  
 **And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**  
 **And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**  
 **'Cause we never go out of style**  
 **We never go out of style**

 **You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt**  
 **And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt**  
 **And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**  
 **'Cause we never go out of style**  
 **We never go out of style.**

Gajeel at that moment of the song Gajeel understood her message she love's him to.

 **So it goes**  
 **He can't keep his wild eyes on the road**  
 **Takes me home**  
 **Lights are off, he's taking off his coat, hmm, yeah.**  
 **I say, "I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl."**

 **He says, "What you've heard is true but I**  
 **Can't stop thinking about you," and I...**  
 **I said, "I've been there, too, a few times."**

 **'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**  
 **And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**  
 **And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**  
 **'Cause we never go out of style**  
 **We never go out of style**

 **You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt**  
 **And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (tight little skirt)**  
 **And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**  
 **'Cause we never go out of style**  
 **We never go out of style**

 **Take me home**  
 **Just take me home, yeah.**  
 **Just take me home**  
 **(out of style)**

 **You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**  
 **And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**  
 **And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**  
 **'Cause we never go out of style**  
 **We never go out of style**

'Levy I love you'

'Me to Gajeel me to'

The kissed and everyone claped the are all hoping to have a positive answer like them.

* * *

 **Song Style Taylor Swift**

 **I am going to write more one-shoot about this night and how the confessions is going to turn out.**

 **-Stayouyou**


	2. Juliet

**The song is in bold** and what they thing normal

* * *

Sting decided to be the next to sing he wanted to confess to Yukino but he was'nt sure because he thought that she loved Rogue but he will try anyway.

 **"Juliet"**

 **Hey I've been watching you**  
 **Every little thing you do**  
 **Every time I see you pass**  
 **In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast**  
 **I've tried to page you twice**  
 **But I see you roll your eyes**

He watch Yukino carefully  
 **Wish I could make it real**  
 **But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal**  
 **'Cause I know you really want me**  
 **I hear your friends talk about me**  
 **So why you trying to do without me**  
 **When you got me**  
 **Where you want me**

 _ **Yukino's POV**_

Sting is looking me while he is singing is the song for me?

 **(Hey Juliet)**  
 **I think you're fine**  
 **You really blow my mind**  
 **Maybe someday, you and me can run away**  
 **I just want you to know**  
 **I wanna be your Romeo**  
 **Hey Juliet**

Nah he like's Lucy-sama not me I have one-sided love

 **Girl you got me on my knees**  
 **Beggin' please, baby please**  
 **Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying**  
 **Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way**  
 **Too far to turn around**  
 **So I'm gonna stand my ground**  
 **Gimme just a little bit of hope**  
 **With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance**

I will love to be in Lucy-sama's place I wish that Sting was singing to me **'Cause I know you really want me**

 **I hear your friends talk about me**  
 **So why you tryin' to do without me**  
 **When you got me**  
 **Where you want me**

 **Hey Juliet**  
 **I think you're fine**  
 **You really blow my mind**  
 **Maybe someday, you and me can run away**  
 **I just want you to know**  
 **I wanna be your Romeo**  
 **Hey Juliet**

 **I know you really want me**  
 **I hear your friends talk about me**  
 **So why you tryin' to do without me**  
 **When you got me**  
 **Where you want me**  
 **You don't have to say forever**  
 **For us to hang together**  
 **So hear me when I say**  
 **Hey Juliet**

 **Hey Juliet**  
 **I think you're fine**  
 **You really blow my mind**  
 **Maybe someday, you and me can run away**  
 **I just want you to know**  
 **I wanna be your Romeo**  
 **Hey Juliet**

I feel like I am going to break I have to get away beofre he say's those words to Lucy-sama

 **Hey Juliet**  
 **I think you're fine**  
 **You really blow my mind**  
 **Maybe someday, you and me can run away**  
 **I just want you to know**  
 **I wanna be your Romeo**  
 **Hey Juliet**

'I love you Yukino'

I start to blush Isee everyone looking at me

.

.

.

Wait he said Yukino! He love's me 2 OMG

'I love you to Sting'

He kisses me and I feel safe and completed I am so happy.

* * *

Song Hey juliet LMHT

-Stayouyou-chan


	3. a thousand years

**The song is in bold** and what they thing normal.

* * *

Erza got up pn stage and wanting

 _ **Erza's POV**_

 **"A Thousand Years"**

 **Heart beats fast**  
 **Colors and promises**  
 **How to be brave?**  
 **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**  
 **But watching you stand alone,**  
 **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

 **One step closer**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **I have died every day waiting for you**  
 **Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**  
 **For a thousand years**  
 **I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **Time stands still**  
 **Beauty in all she is**  
 **I will be brave**  
 **I will not let anything take away**  
 **What's standing in front of me**  
 **Every breath**  
 **Every hour has come to this**

 **One step closer**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **I have died every day waiting for you**  
 **Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**  
 **For a thousand years**  
 **I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **And all along I believed I would find you**  
 **Time has brought your heart to me**  
 **I have loved you for a thousand years**  
 **I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **One step closer**  
 **One step closer**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **I have died every day waiting for you**  
 **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
 **For a thousand years**  
 **I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **And all along I believed I would find you**  
 **Time has brought your heart to me**  
 **I have loved you for a thousand years**  
 **I'll love you for a thousand more**

I can't do this it is to nerve racking. I have to go.

'I love you' and she ran away

* * *

A thousand years form Christina Perri

-stayouyou-chan


	4. tears of an angel

**The song is in bold** and what they thing normal.

* * *

Jellal's POV

'Erza wait'

I start runing after her she love's me and I love her I need to find her the song she sung to me was perfect but I made her suffer while she was waiting for me. I need to make thing whrite where would she go? Oh yeah that place

'METEOR' I start running really fast I see Erza with tears on her face so I start singing the only song that right now was perfect for the situation I go up to her grab her wrist and I

 **"Tears Of An Angel"**

 **Cover my eyes**

Cover her eyes

 **Cover my ears**

then cover her ears  
 **Tell me these words are a lie**  
 **It can't be true**  
 **That I'm losing you**  
 **The sun cannot fall from the sky**

 **Can you hear heaven cry**  
 **Tears of an angel**  
 **Tears of an aaaangel...**  
 **Tears of an angel**  
 **Tears of an aaaangel.**

 **Stop every clock**  
 **Stars are in shock**  
 **The river would run to the sea**  
 **I wont let you fly**  
 **I wont say goodbye**  
 **I wont let you slip away from me**

 **Can you hear heaven cry**  
 **Tears of an angel**  
 **Tears of an aaaangel...**  
 **Tears of an angel**  
 **Tears of an aaaangel.**

 **So hold on**  
 **Be strong**  
 **Everyday hope will grow**  
 **I'm here, don't you fear**

 **Little one don't let go**  
 **(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**  
 **Don't let go**  
 **(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**  
 **Don't let go**  
 **(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**

 **Cover my eyes**  
 **Cover my ears**  
 **Tell me these words are a lie**

'Please Erza tell that the words that you said and sung were true that you really do love me'

'Yes I do love you'

'I love you too Erza I have been in love with you since we were kids'

'Me too Jellal me too'

'Now let's go back to the others hold on tight' I put my hand around her waist and then said 'METEOR'

we got there sat down and I leaned down for a kiss and kissed her sweetly. and held hands with her. Everyone "AWWned" Mirajane was saying finally the Jerza is alive. I don't really care all I know is that Erza love'S me and I love her

* * *

The song is Tears of an angel form RyanDan

Thanks for reading

-Stayouyou-chan


	5. shine bright like a dimond

**The song is in bold** and what they thing normal.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

It was Lucy's turn to sing but she was scared that what happened with Jellal and Erza will happen with herbut she took the little chance she had to confess to Laxus...Yes she said Laxus she like's him since fantasia so for her the Nalu is inpossible.

 **Laxus's POV**

Lucy is going to sing I hope that she is going to confess to me but I don't think so everyone say's that she is in love with Flame Brain but I think that I will take that chance even if she sing for Natsu I will confess to her just so she know's.

 **"Diamonds"**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Find light in the beautiful sea**  
 **I choose to be happy**  
 **You and I, you and I**  
 **We're like diamonds in the sky**

 **You're a shooting star I see**  
 **A vision of ecstasy**  
 **When you hold me, I'm alive**  
 **We're like diamonds in the sky**

It sound's like she is singing for someone who has a bright magic maybe it is Natsu, me or not Sting he has Yukino

 **I knew that we'd become one right away**  
 **Oh, right away**  
 **At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**  
 **I saw the life inside your eyes**

 **So shine bright tonight, you and I**  
 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**  
 **Eye to eye, so alive**  
 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

I see her looking in all the room and her eyes land on Natsu it's like she is trying to say something to him he smile's and

 **Palms rise to the universe**  
 **As we moonshine and molly**  
 **Feel the warmth, we'll never die**  
 **We're like diamonds in the sky**

 **You're a shooting star I see**  
 **A vision of ecstasy**  
 **When you hold me, I'm alive**  
 **We're like diamonds in the sky**

 **At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**  
 **I saw the life inside your eyes**

 **So shine bright tonight, you and I**  
 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**  
 **Eye to eye, so alive**  
 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

She turn's to me and give me a bright smile

 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **So shine bright tonight, you and I**  
 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**  
 **Eye to eye, so alive**  
 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Oh, yeah**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**  
 **Shine bright like a diamond**

''Laxus let's shine together like the stars''

I get up and kissed her on the lips sweetly and said 'Yes and Lu I love you'

'Love you to Lax"

Finnaly she liked me all the long good Flame brain come's up to us and say 'Don't break her heart'

'Would'nt dream off it I love to much to do that'

* * *

Sorry for not upadating but I have to go be a conseiller at a camp and it take's up a lot off her time but I will do my best to post as fast as possible

Song- Dimonds form Rihanna

-Stayouyou-chan


	6. angel of darkness

**The song is in bold** and what they thing normal.

* * *

 **Rogue's POV**

Maybe I shloud try to sing for Mira like the others? 'Rogue go sing' 'No' 'Rogue! Rogue! Rogue!' I see everyone cheering for me even Mira so I get up and I star singing

 **"Angel Of Darkness "**

 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **The world is in your hand,**  
 **But I will fight until the end.**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Don't follow your command,**  
 **But I will fight and I will stand.**

Mira look's chocked that I can sing this good

 **When darkness falls,**  
 **Pain is all,**  
 **The Angel of Darkness**  
 **will leave behind,**  
 **and I will fight.**

 **The love is lost,**  
 **beauty and light,**  
 **have vanished from**  
 **garden of delight.**  
 **The dreams are gone,**  
 **midnight has come,**  
 **the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...**

Mira looks like she is going to cry I wonder why

 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **The world is in your hand,**  
 **But I will fight until the end.**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Don't follow your command,**  
 **But I will fight and I will stand.**

 **Hunt goes on,**  
 **deep in the night,**  
 **time to pray,**  
 **down on your knees,**  
 **you can't hide from the**  
 **eternal light,**  
 **until my last**  
 **breath I will fight( I will fight...)**

 **Now realize, the stars they die,**  
 **darkness has fallen in paradise.**  
 **but we'll be strong, and we will fight,**  
 **against the creatures of the night.**

Mira is starting to get up and leave but I have to tell her that I love her

 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **The world is in your hand,**  
 **But I will fight until the end.**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Don't follow your command,**  
 **But I will fight and I will stand.**

I run up to her take her hand and said

'Mira I love you will you be my girlfriend?'

Mira looks at me chocked but she changed it quickly to a happy exepresion

'Yes I will be your girlfriend Rogue I love you'

'I love you to Mira'

And we kissed while our friend are watching I don't really care all I know is that I am with the women I love and that she love' s me back.

* * *

Song: Angel Of Darkness Alex C feat Yasmin K

Next chapter is Mira's pov while Rogue was singing

-stayouyou


	7. angel of darkness though her eyes

**The song is in bold** and what they thing normal.

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

I think that Rogue like's my sister but I love him

 **"Angel of darkness"**

 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **The world is in your hand,**  
 **But I will fight until the end.**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Don't follow your** **command** **,**  
 **But I will fight and I will stand.**

I saw the way he looked at her when I talked to her

 **When darkness falls,**  
 **Pain is all,**  
 **The Angel of Darkness**  
 **will leave behind,**  
 **and I will fight.**

 **The love is lost,**  
 **beauty and light,**  
 **have vanished from**  
 **garden of delight.**  
 **The dreams are gone,**  
 **midnight has come,**  
 **the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...**

But she like's Grey

 **Chorus:**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **The world is in your hand,**  
 **But I will fight until the end.**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Don't follow your command,**  
 **But I will fight and I will stand.**

I will be there for him when he is going to be heart broken

 **Hunt goes on,**  
 **deep in the night,**  
 **time to pray,**  
 **down on your knees,**  
 **you can't hide from the**  
 **eternal light,**  
 **until my last**  
 **breath I will fight( I will fight...)**

Even if I am a rebound

I can't do this I have to go he does'nt like me

 **Now realize, the stars they die,**  
 **darkness has fallen in paradise.**  
 **but we'll be strong, and we will fight,**  
 **against the creatures of the night.**

 **Chorus:**

 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **The world is in your hand,**  
 **But I will fight until the end.**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Angel of darkness**  
 **Don't follow your command,**  
 **But I will fight and I will stand.**

'Mira I love you will you be my girlfriend?'

'Yes I love you to'

I guess that the loving looks that I thought he sened to Lis were for me for could I not realised that

I see Levy give 1000 jewals to Lucy and I asked what for.

Lucy answered that she betted Levy that we will be a couple. And she sure was right.


	8. Burning up

**The song is in bold** and what they thing normal.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

Juvia is going to sing for Ice prik why can't she see that Ice prik does'nt love her and that I love her.

 **Burnin' Up**

 **Walking through the fire, Please don't let me go.**  
 **Take me to the river, I need you to know**  
 **I'm burnin' up, come put me out, come and put me out**  
 **I'm burning up, come put me out, come and put me out**

She is lookung at me at least I can look

 **Hot in the kitchen like a thousand degrees, that's how I'm feeling when you're next to me**  
 **I got a fever, tell me what did you do?**  
 **Temperature rising when I look at you, look at you**

 **Subliminal, sex**  
 **Drippin' in, sweat**  
 **I'm losing my, breath**

She is really hot why did Gray be the one to battle her in Phantom Lord batle cause she fell in love with him while their battle

 **Look what I've found**  
 **It's 'bout to go down**  
 **I want it right now**

 **Walking through the fire, Please don't let me go.**  
 **Take me to the river, I need you to know**  
 **I'm burnin' up, come put me out, come and put me out**  
 **I'm burnin' up, come put me out, come and put me out**  
 **I'm burnin' up, come put me out, come and put me out**  
 **I'm burnin' up, come put me out, come and put me out**

 **I've got the matches, you've got the gasoline**  
 **Light up the floor like it's Billie Jean**  
 **The way we're moving, by the end of the song**  
 **They're gonna have to pull the fire, f-fire alarm**

This is hot and I am the fire dragon slayer

 **Subliminal, sex**  
 **Drippin' in, sweat**  
 **I'm losing my breath**

 **Look what I've found**  
 **It's 'bout to go down**  
 **I want it right now**

 **Walking through the fire (walking through the fire)**  
 **Please, don't let me go (please, don't let me go)**  
 **Take me to the river (take me to the river)**  
 **I need you to know (I need you, I need you to know)**

Maybe if I kiss she will realise that she love'S me and not Gray

 **Come put me out, come and put me out**  
 **I'm burning up, come put me out, come and put me out**  
 **Come put me out, come and put me out (I'm burning up)**  
 **Come put me out, come and put me out**

It'S a risk I am willing to take

 **I'm burning up, come put me out, come and put me out**  
 **I'm burning up, come put me out, come and put me out**  
 **I'm burning up, come put me out, come and put me out**  
 **I'm burning up, come put me out, come and put me out**  
 **Ooh**

I get up and I kissed her on the lips.

'Juvia I love you!' 'Juvia's love you two Natsu'

I beatted Gray in love good for me because Juvia is my mate!

* * *

 **song Burnin' Up**

 **Singer Jessie J**

 **Sorry for not updating**

 **Don't kill me it is just that I wanted to put a couple that we don't find often**

 **-Stayouyou-chan**


	9. hot

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **The song is in bold** and what they thing normal

* * *

 **Bixsclow's POV**

 **"Hot"**

 **Ah, ah ah**  
 **You're so good to me baby, baby**

Damm I hope Ca-Drunky is singing for me she is so ho...Beautiful in her outfit today.

 **I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around**  
 **I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed**  
 **I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**  
 **I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud**

 **Now you're in, and you can't get out**

She is wearing a blue tank top that shows her belly with a short shorts.

 ** _[Chorus]_**  
 **You make me so hot**  
 **Make me wanna drop**  
 **It's so ridiculous**  
 **I can barely stop**  
 **I can hardly breathe**  
 **You make me wanna scream**  
 **You're so fabulous**  
 **You're so good to me baby, baby**  
 **You're so good to me baby, baby**

She is looking at me while she is singing look's like she wants me.

 **I can make you feel all better, just take it in**  
 **And I can show you all the places you've never been**  
 **And I can make you say everything that you've never said**  
 **And I will let you do anything again and again**

 **Now you're in, and you can't get out**

I wiggle my tongue at her she wiggle her but as response

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 **Kiss me gently**  
 **Always I know**  
 **Hold me, love me**  
 **Don't ever go**  
 **Ooh, yeah yeah**

She likes me I'm sure well now I have my perfect girl everything is okay.

 ** _[Chorus X2]_**

 **Bixsclow You're so good**

'I love you two Cana'

I go up and kiss her sha responds to the kiss.

'Love you two Bixs'

* * *

This song is Hot form Avril Lagine.

-stayouyou

(Sorry for not updating I am going to update Love of the dragon slayers soon)


	10. He yo

**Hiro Mashima own's Fairy Tail**

 **The song is in bold and** the thoughts are normal

* * *

 **"Ho Hey"**

 **Grey'POV**

 **(Ho!)**  
 **(Hey!)**  
 **(Ho!)**  
 **(Hey!)**

I'm going to confess to

 **(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right**  
 **(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life**  
 **(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead**  
 **(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,**  
 **(Ho!) Sleeping in my bed**  
 **(Hey!)**

Lissana

 **(Ho!)**

 **(Ho!) So show me family**  
 **(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed**

I know she liked Flame Brain but he is with Juvia. Good for them  
 **(Ho!) I don't know where I belong**  
 **(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong**  
 **(Ho!) But I can write a song**  
 **(Hey!)**

 **1, 2, 3**  
 **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**  
 **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet**

It's true Lisanna is my sweetheart

 **(Ho!)**  
 **(Hey!)**  
 **(Ho!)**  
 **(Hey!)**

 **(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him.**  
 **(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you**  
 **(Ho!) took a bus to China Town.**  
 **(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal**  
 **(Ho!) and Bowery.**

She is looking at me with her big blue eyes I keep getting lost in them. But hey that's a part of love right?  
 **(Hey!)**  
 **(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me.**  
 **(Hey!)**

 **1, 2, 3**  
 **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**  
 **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

 **Love – we need it now**  
 **Let's hope for some**  
 **So, we're bleeding out**

 **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**  
 **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet**

 **(Ho!)**  
 **(Hey!)**  
 **(Ho!)**  
 **(The last one)**  
 **(Hey!)**

'Lisanna I love since we we're kids I did'nt realise it untill you ''died'' then I was heartbroken when you came back to life all my fealings for you came back and now I am really in love with you I love everything about you. You are pretty, smart, strong and you melted my ice heart. I love you do you want to be my girlfriend?'

 **Authours POV**

Lisanna came up running to Grey and kissed him on the lips. 'I love you two Baka!'

* * *

 **This song is called Ho hey form the lumineers.**

 **-Stayouyou**


	11. you belong to me

**While I was writing a chapter I cam up with this Idea I hope you guys like it.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **"You Belong With Me"**

 **Normal POV**

Hiro Mashima goes on the stage and start singing.

 **You're on the phone with your girlfriend**  
 **She's upset, she's going off about something that you said**  
 **'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.**

 **I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.**  
 **I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.**  
 **And she'll never know your story like I do.**

 **But she wears short skirts**  
 **I wear t-shirts**  
 **She's cheer captain**  
 **And I'm on the bleachers**  
 **Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**  
 **That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

 **If you could see**  
 **That I'm the one**  
 **Who understands you.**  
 **Been here all along.**  
 **So, why can't you see**  
 **You belong with me,**  
 **You belong with me.**

Everyone laughed understanding that Hiro Mashima created them and that they belonged to him.

 **Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans**  
 **I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.**  
 **Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,**  
 **"Hey, isn't this easy?"**

 **And you've got a smile**  
 **That could light up this whole town.**  
 **I haven't seen it in a while**  
 **Since she brought you down.**

 **You say you're fine I know you better than that.**  
 **Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**

 **She wears high heels,**  
 **I wear sneakers.**  
 **She's cheer captain,**  
 **And I'm on the bleachers.**  
 **Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**  
 **That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

 **If you could see**  
 **That I'm the one**  
 **Who understands you,**  
 **Been here all along.**  
 **So, why can't you see**  
 **You belong with me.**

 **Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**  
 **All this time how could you not know, baby?**  
 **You belong with me,**  
 **You belong with me.**

They were enjoying his smooth voice while he was singing because he had a really good voice.

 ** _[Instrumental]_**

 **Oh, I remember you driving to my house**  
 **In the middle of the night.**  
 **I'm the one who makes you laugh**  
 **When you know you're 'bout to cry.**  
 **I know your favorite songs,**  
 **And you tell me about your dreams.**  
 **Think I know where you belong,**  
 **Think I know it's with me.**

 **Can't you see**  
 **That I'm the one**  
 **Who understands you?**  
 **Been here all along.**  
 **So, why can't you see**  
 **You belong with me.**

 **Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**  
 **All this time how could you not know, baby?**  
 **You belong with me,**  
 **You belong with me.**

 **You belong with me.**

 **Have you ever thought just maybe**  
 **You belong with me?**  
 **You belong with me.**

'You guys belong to me'

Everyone was clapping and noded in approuvel.

* * *

Taylor Swift you belong with me

This is the last chapter thank you guys for reading

-stayouyou


End file.
